


the first thing

by mangorat



Series: cleaning out my google drive [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cleaning out the fanfic out of my google drive, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangorat/pseuds/mangorat
Summary: Len meets his new roommate and almost falls on his face
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Series: cleaning out my google drive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887082
Kudos: 24





	the first thing

The _third_ thing Kagamine Len noticed about the apartment was how small it was. The pictures online had made it look much nicer than it really was. The effect was only magnified by the fact that the living room was still filled with boxes he had yet to unpack. 

The _second_ thing he noticed was the ridiculous amount of ice cream in the fridge when he went to put away the microwave meal he’d bought for dinner. He couldn’t imagine anyone eating that much ice cream in the span of a year, let alone before it went off. 

The _first_ thing Len noticed was the smiling blue haired boy, who greeted him at the door and introduced himself as “Shion Kaito, your roommate.” It made Len’s stomach do cartwheels. 

“I’m Kagamine Len,” he said, his voice wavering as he had to stop himself from gripping the frame of the door to keep his balance. “N-nice to meet you.”

Kaito reached forwards to take Len’s bag and Len felt his knees actually wobble when their fingers touched. 

“Thank you, Shion-san.”

Laughing, Kaito pried the bag from Len’s suddenly malleable hands. “No need to be formal. Just call me Kaito.”

  
  



End file.
